Romantic Interlude
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: AU scene for the talk between Frasier and Roz during "Guilt Trippers". One-shot.


AU scene for the talk between Frasier and Roz in "Guilt Trippers". Enjoy :)

* * *

"So this is what you do when a woman rejects you? Stalk them?" She's drying the last of her tears, because she doesn't want to do this. Part of her knows that Frasier has seen her in worse shape; he's seen her in every shape imaginable. Only right now she can't dwell on everything that is wrong. Like Roger leaving her. The thought hurts less already. But it still _stings_. New tears spring to her eyes, like memories trying to get out. Leave her just like Roger did. For a moment she wonders if she misses Roger or just having someone around. She dismisses the thought quickly. It's not something she wants to think about. She wants Frasier to distract her. Distract her from all of this.

"Only when I really care about them." It's not the words that throw Roz off. It's the honesty behind them. Just like Frasier has seen her at her worst, she knows exactly what every nuance of his voice means. Roz doesn't consider this her talent; she blames having to listen to him all day long. When he talks to the callers, she can tell when he's genuinely interested or just pretending. He's good at pretending, she gives him that. But she has figured him out by now and so she can tell. She knows the different voices he uses with his family, too. Roz wonders if he knows that about her.

"Why did you just run off this morning?" He asks softly when it's clear that she's not saying anything. Roz kicks at a few invisible stones at her feet. She hopes it buys her some time. There is no answer. She made a mistake and whenever she does, she runs. More often than not she runs to Frasier to tell him. He's no longer that person; he's no longer just a friend. He's more now, a complicated mess of a solution and a problem, and what is she supposed to tell him? Roz knew right away that she would have to talk to him. She just would have picked another point in time. She sighs and suddenly she feels his hand on her back. His hand is big; sometimes she forgets how manly Frasier really is. Everything else about him is just so… not.

"Frasier… I really don't want to talk about this now."

"Why not now?"

"Well… why now? Please. I'll be forever grateful that you showed up here today and that you're pretending to be someone you're not. I just don't want to talk about any of this." Roz feels exhausted. All these words! Her lips feel dry, but when she considers going inside to get a glass of water she just feels sick. This charade they're playing in front of her family is a lovely distraction, entertainment. But she's constantly afraid that they're going to find out. They will find out, but Roz wants to make sure it won't be today.

"Let me propose a deal." The word 'propose' doesn't sit well with Roz. She draws her knees up like a little girl and looks at Frasier. There is a small smile playing around his lips. At least he is not as serious anymore. She needs to take what she can get after all.

"We keep doing what we've been doing. Let's pretend this is real. This thing… between us." Back to serious. Way too serious. Roz stares at Frasier. His eyes are blue and she sees the honesty swim there. He wants to give this a try. He wants to give _them_ a try. Roger is fresh on Roz' mind, he's heavy on her heart and soul. There's a part of her missing still. Before she can start anything new, she needs to get it back. Her and Frasier, gambling their friendship… she can't do that if she's not whole.

"I'm not saying let's move in together, get married," Frasier goes on, obviously reacting to the doubts written all over her face, "I just want you to see what it could be like. For one day."

"Aren't you scared?" Roz dares to ask, "So many times where we almost jumped into bed with each other and we never did. Because we were afraid of what it would do to our friendship."

"Well, you said we were ok," hesitantly Roz nods, "so I suppose we are. All I know is that the minute you left the apartment, a part of me felt incomplete. I wanted to talk to you about what happened between us. I wanted to know what you're feeling."

"You travelled all this way to… make sure I'm fine." The weight of it finally settles over her like a warm blanket. He just halted his life to be with her here, to make sure she was all right. To play this game of pretend with her family. Roz knows how much Frasier loves to tell people about his accomplishments. And all he's done since he came here is praise her. Show her family what a brilliant and wonderful woman she is. Frasier is doing all of this for her, because what happened the night before didn't just happen. It was nine years in the making. Their love story, if it turns out to be one, is much different than Niles and Daphne's. It's their own, unique story.

"Of course. You're important to me, Roz." All this while, he keeps looking at her. Into her eyes. Men usually look everywhere but her eyes. They see the package, but they never bother to see what's inside, underneath all of this. Frasier on the other hand… he's always been different. In every way imaginable. And she's never even given him the benefit of a doubt. Sure, she had wanted to sleep with him to cure a bout of curiosity. Now she is glad they waited this long. Now, she thinks, their friendship might just be strong enough to get through it. Maybe even develop further. All she knows at this moment with Frasier so close by her side is that she wants to try this. Today is just pretend, just like Frasier said. No matter what they do tonight, it won't matter tomorrow if one of them has doubts. Today is just a trial. So Roz leans forward and does what she does best; she doesn't need words for this.

The kiss is soft and gentle and it's new to her. It feels different than it did the night before where they were both desperate for something. It feels different than it felt with Roger – and she is glad about that. She wants to close that chapter of her life. As beautiful as it might have been. Frasier scoots closer, deepens the kiss and Roz lets him take over. It feels right.

"You two love birds!" Denise destroys the moment, stepping out the door. Her giggle makes Roz cringe, but she hides her face in Frasier's shoulder so her sister doesn't see.

"Well, can you blame me for wanting to kiss her every minute of every day?" Denise is speechless, but so is Roz. She sees the playful glint in his eyes; he's as much joking as he is serious. She can't help but grin. This might work, she thinks. This might be it. For both of them.

**THE END**


End file.
